ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MiKael
Welcome! Hi MiKael -- we are excited to have Gagapedia as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gagapedia" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Rumors I am going to add all the information I know abbout rumors of any song and add alitle something to it. Songs I am going to pdate some of the songs today. How can I change Fake Songs? I have alot of Fake Lady GaGa songs. I want to add them, but when edit it, it only shows the general about the fame songs. Fake songs No, I mean how can I edit the page "Fake Songs", because I have alot information about them. Yes, but when I edit it, i can only edit the general information about it. I cant edit the list of songs. Twitter You should add a feed of Lady Gaga's Twitter account to the main page. http://twitter.com/statuses/user_timeline/14230524.rss|max=5|charset=UTF8|short –http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/f/f9/Fingernails.png (talk) 12:55, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Third Album Can I make a Third album page? I have so many information about it . Please don't delete any information about the album. Ive worked 4 hours straight on it. Just add the table whit unreleased :) The Monster Ball Tour I am going to update all of the song on The Monster Ball Tour second leg Question Isn't Lady Gaga supposed to be Gaga instead of GaGa? Right?... --Lily878920px 18:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia 1.0 Sorry for my absence, been a tad busy with other worldly things. :P Anywho, I think it's awesome to see constancy! It's a fantastic idea and I'm sure it'll be easier for other users. I'll get started on getting stills from music videos ASAP. I took a few for the Starstruck video. Did you want something along those lines? hEyyy XxMjF 08:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yup it's awesome (starstruck backdrop) but keep the same "new format" such as the one on 'Gun (interlude)'. I don't know how if the NavBar should include songs backdrop or just a simple line at the top like "This page... backdrop... for the song Starstruck, see a list of them (link to Interlude and Backdrop). I did a new 'layout' for the music video, if you have time to replace them or I'll replace them along the way (don't worry about the image at the top, I'll add them). Also, 'new layout' for the page technology... I didn't have the time to replace them all (again!) this week but if you have ideas or suggestion, i'm open for it! Sorry for the big mess on 'Technology' and 'Interlude & Backdrop' I've got ideas suddenly but no time to change the whole page... Oh I did change the layout for 'Telephone (single)" with 'intro, physical CD, digital download, official remixes". MiKael 13:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) More Information for the songs I think we should add the information about the song for their chart and for their awards Yes, but the songs like Alejandro, Starstruck tha have been charted and I want to add the information. I also want to make list of Music Videos on Videography. haha I just saw. When I saw that Wunderland was on the list, I began to figure it was fake. I'm undoing the revisions now. :) hEyyy XxMjF 00:18, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Gagapedia 1.0 no problem! I'm actually really loving the new layout. It's easier as far as navigation and connection. The only thing is, on song pages such as Telephone (song), when you look on top of the infobox, there's an extra heading. I think it's a bit redundant. Also, I was thinking (doesn't have to be done), on wikipedia, when there's a page about just a song, not necessarily a single, it gives you the previous song and next song. It might look a bit too much like the main wikipedia site, but up to you. A familiar sight might be a little more welcoming(?) -Just a thought. :P Definitely adding inspirations to pages would be good. That way Gaga fans will be exposed to more in entertainment history, whether the inspiration comes from music, movies, etc. I'm probably guilty for publicity. When I visit the Gaga Forums, if anyone asks for lists of songs, I always redirect them to Category:Songs. I did read that someone uses the list often, so glad to see random people from around finding it useful. Just another reason to make it look as good as it can get! That's a disappointment, I was hoping for something more fun, after all, the song is very fun. haha! As for Red And Blue, I'll get right on that (if I can find it) I'll add it under misconceptions, as usual. no worries about the long post, I'm glad I can share in your vision, let's see it come true! I want to see Gaga refer to this project someday, that will be awesome! Oh by the way, where did you find the official telephone cover? I added it to the wikipedia page, but I didn't source it. hehe oops! hEyyy XxMjF 03:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh! you're right. I forgot that there is more than one track listing for The Fame. I think your idea is actually better, having the navibox on the bottom. the user SunCreator I think it is, they were telling me how it was unsourced and what not, although, I did see that HausofGagarazzi had posted it. HausofGagarazzi is just a blog, so technically that doesn't count as a reliable source. (picky picky wikipedia, to be expected) Do you think you could e-mail me the link? I'm going to see if I can e-mail that SunCreator person the same link. Seeing how many wikipedia awards this person has, I don't think they're just a random user who's trying to get inside information. Having to go over each edited page can get tedious at times, but it's not all bad. Only annoying when they edit like 50 pages at once. haha! No worries about your English, for the most part, it's been looking pretty good to me! Just as you, sometimes I wish people would stop spamming pages. If they really hate Gaga, isn't it better just not to think about her? That's what you'd think huh. haha hEyyy XxMjF 04:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! On twitter, PerezHilton posted a link to the "Church of the Customer Blog". Anywho, on this blog, they have a link to Gagapedia! More specifically, they used the Manifesto of Little Monsters page! hEyyy XxMjF 23:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Team Love Child I think you should add Team Love Child page on the Dicography menu after songritting Rollback Do you get any spam or vandalism here? If you do, why not give some users rollback status? It helps them easily revert spam. 19:54, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Rob Fusari Hi ! Do you know what is Rob Fusari's e-mail ? New info That's fantastic! For the People's Magazine, I can see if I can get my hands on a copy, it not, I'm sure it'll be online somewhere right? :P I saw the revamped Concert page, it looks good, a lot more crisp and clean looking. I agree, I don't think the yellow would look good. Just as you said, text>design. :) hEyyy XxMjF 21:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Telephone (The Remixes) I wonder if the track listing is going to be the same. It got an advanced release as a digital download here. hEyyy XxMjF 07:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Retro, Dance, Freak (song) I just realized, Retro, Dance, Freak isn't registered on her BMI, ASCAP, or Sony/ATV Publishing list. This is the only released song not registered anywhere right? hEyyy XxMjF 05:50, March 2, 2010 (UTC)